1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an electrical connector that crimps a conductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Network Interface Device provides a demarcation between a telecommunications or cable network and a customer""s internal wiring. These Network Interface Devices have a customer side and a service provider side. The service provider""s side of the Network Interface Device is usually secured to prevent the customer from accessing the network side. The customer""s side of the Network Interface Device usually includes one or more network interface network interface modules that connect the customer""s wiring to the network. These network interface network interface modules often include a modular jack (such as an RJ-11 receptacle), and this modular jack is used to determine whether a fault is the customer""s responsibility or the service provider""s responsibility. An electrically open condition, or an electrically shorted condition, are some examples of faults that may indicate a problem with the customer""s internal wiring. A technician, for example, may take voltage and current measurements from the modular jack, and an open or short condition can indicate the source of the fault. The customer, too, can insert a mating modular telephone plug and, if a dial tone is heard on a telephone, the fault must lie within the customer""s internal wiring.
When a person determines the responsibility for a fault, the customer""s inside wiring is often isolated. That is, wiring inside the customer""s premises is electrically disconnected, or isolated, from the network. A network interface network interface module is disconnected from the network, thus isolating any lines, cables, or other conductors connected from that network interface module to the network. The conductors are tested to determine the location of the fault. If the fault is not located within those conductors, the conductors must be reconnected to the network interface network interface module.
Reconnecting the conductors, however, is time-consuming and wasteful. Because determining the location of a fault is often a trial-and-error process, many conductors are removed and then reconnected before the fault is located. Each time a conductor is removed and then reconnected, the end of the conductor must be cut, stripped, and tested. When a customer has multiple conductors connected to a network interface network interface module, removing and reconnecting each conductor is a time-consuming task. As each conductor is also cut and stripped for reconnection, the conductors get shorter and shorter. The trial-and-error cutting and stripping process shortens the conductors. As the conductors get shorter, grasping and handling the conductors becomes more difficult. The trial-and-error cutting and stripping process also wastes good conductors, and eventually requires splicing a replacement conductor. There is, accordingly, a need in the art for a connector that allows a person to locate faults without wasting conductors, a need for a connector that isolates a conductor without having to cut and strip for reconnection, and a need for a connector that is faster to reconnect.
The aforementioned problems, and other problems, are reduced by an improved connector. This connector is used to electrically connect a conductor to a terminal. The term xe2x80x9cconductorxe2x80x9d describes the wires, cables, coaxial cables, fiber optic cables, and other mediums that carry, or xe2x80x9cconduct,xe2x80x9d electrons from one location to another location. This improved connector has a two-stage operation. A first stage disconnects the connector from the terminal, yet the conductor is retained in the connector. When the connector is moved to a second stage, the connector releases the conductor. While this connector has universal applications, this invention is especially useful in a telecommunications network or in a cable network. When a technician must test a customer""s wiring, the connector of this invention allows the technician to quickly isolate the customer""s wiring from the network without removing conductors from the connector. The technician is then able to quickly determine whether a fault (e.g., an open or shorted condition) lies within the customer""s wiring or within the network. If no fault is located, the technician can close the connector and quickly re-establish electrical communication with the network, all without removing the conductors and stripping new ends. The connector of this invention thus allows the technician to more quickly diagnose and resolve customer problems. This invention also saves money by permitting the technician to complete more repairs per week.
One embodiment of this invention describes a connector for electrically connecting a conductor to a terminal. The connector has a body and an electrically conductive member. The body has a passage for positioning the conductor therein. The passage has an aperture to an outer surface of the body. The electrically conductive member has a first portion and a second portion. The first portion extends through the aperture for crimping the conductor in the passage, and the second portion is for electrically connecting to the terminal. The electrically conductive member moves to disconnect the second portion from the terminal while still crimping the conductor in the passage.
Another embodiment of this invention describes a network interface module for a Network Interface Device. The network interface module connects a conductor between a customer""s premises and a network. The network interface module comprises a base, a cover for the base, a terminal electrically connectable to a connector, and means for electrically disconnecting the conductor from the terminal while retaining the conductor in the connector. This network interface module allows the customer""s premises to be isolated and tested while the conductor is retained in the connector.
Still another embodiment of this invention describes a network interface module for a Network Interface Device. The network interface module connects a conductor between a customer""s premises and a network. The network interface module comprises a base, a cover for the base, and a terminal electrically connectable to a connector. The connector has a first position for permitting electrical communication between the conductor and the terminal. The connector has a second position for electrically disconnecting the connector from the terminal while retaining the conductor secured to the connector. The connector has a third position for electrically disconnecting the connector from the terminal and for releasing the conductor from the connector. The connector allows the customer""s premises to be isolated and tested while still retaining the conductor in the connector.